


When the Devil falls into a trap!

by Existential_truth



Category: Hataraku Maou-Sama! | The Devil Is a Part-Timer!
Genre: Angel/Demon Relationship, Crazy demons, F/M, Humor, Jealous female lead, Jealous male lead, Jealousy, Male-Female Friendship, Matchmaking, Plans, Plotting, Restaurant manager, Romance, Sweet Demon and short tempered angel!, matchmaker, romcom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:41:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23894755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Existential_truth/pseuds/Existential_truth
Summary: When Lucifer plans to be matchmaker between Maou sama and Hero Emilia san for his own selfish motives, lots of unexpected things happen like Emi san wanting to slaughter Maou sama ASAP and Maou sama getting caught by a green eyed monster! :D
Relationships: Maou Sadao | Satan Jacob/Yusa Emi | Emilia Justina
Kudos: 22





	When the Devil falls into a trap!

Part - 1

**_Lucifer's nefarious plan! XD_ **

Urushihara kun aka the great fallen angel Lucifer was enjoying his current life and one would say he was enjoying it a little too much for anyone’s comfort especially Ashiya’s… Everyday Urushihara had the same routine, get up late, sit in front of his laptop, browse through various online shopping sites, order something useless, and then get scolding from Ashiya for the said shopping orders (as Ashiya has made it in such a way that all the purchase order alerts end up on his phone to avoid a repeat of buying 7 mattress at one go!) Urushihara didn’t mind this routine one bit, he actually enjoyed his new life as a total bum with zero responsibilities!

But the sad part was that somedays this peaceful routine of being a perfect bum was disturbed, especially on the days nearing the month end when Ashiya usually gets possessed by the spirit of an old nagging housewife! He then starts going through everybody’s spending accounts and usually starts a fight with Maou about his extravagant spending (mostly on tickets of some top of the charts Ghost movies in which the Ghost of course wins in the end, duhh!). Maou of course fights back with saying that is the only way he can gather power these days from people’s fear as most of them are shit scared while watching those movies.

But Ashiya being no fool when it comes to account keeping always tells him that the cheapest way for that is to work in the Amusement park branch of his restaurant and gather power from people yelling in fear from Ghost House and Roller coaster there and somehow every time Maou comes up with some excuse or the other saying why that wasn’t feasible … So this same fight occurred every month to Urushihara kun’s great annoyance! So he decided that he really needed to find a way soon to put an end to this annoying month end ritual permanently…

One day during one such fights he observed that the fights usually occur during the weekends when both of them are at home and have nothing to do. So Urushihara kun decided that the first thing he needed to stop their annoying fights was to find a way to keep at least one person so busy that they won’t have time to fight. So he went to his trusted friend for advice… Mr. Google. But Mr. Google only gave a whole list of hobbies which were meant to keep kids busy but nothing concrete for adults until he started checking YouTube for ideas...

There he saw a video of some angels walking down a ramp and all the guys eyes being glued to the ramp in awe. That gave him an idea and so he further googled it to prove his hypothesis and was satisfactorily proved… His hypothesis was that the women are the most time consuming thing in a man’s life and after finding many people who agree with his hypothesis on Google, he was happy that he finally found a way to make them stop fighting… To check his hypothesis works practically, he decided to call the girls they know to a get together next day which was a Sunday… He wanted to know whether their presence made any difference to their fight routine…

Also, on a side note, he decided to find out more about Victoria who seemed to be a new deity on earth as all those angels he saw in that video earlier belonged to her and it seems she also had many secrets!


End file.
